


Willful Negligence

by Abijam



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abijam/pseuds/Abijam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evans has no interest in having complicated relationships, but when he meets Stan again, some unexpected things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

It is still 5 a.m when Chris wakes up to a text message.

He groans, palms his tired eyes, and gets up from the bed. He can usually do early morning wake-up texts with more easiness but it's always a little harder when he spent the night before with heavy drinking and heavy sex. The girl moves as Chris gets off the bed, and Chris, who can never be a guy that ditches a girl after a great night, kisses her forehead and says goodbye, and she nods sleepily before going back to sleep. Chris takes a quick shower to wake himself up completely, and he was out on the damp street of New York a few minutes later.

It was the day for him to go back to Captain America.

 

*

 

As an actor, there always will be some roles that you play which will haunt you forever, and some that you will be forever grateful you were lucky enough to take them. Marvel movies definitely provided these lucky roles and Chris Evans sure was more than delighted when he heard that he would be Captain America. It was a door to a whole new world; uncountable chances to meet people, to be proposed with other great movies, to test himself further. To see where his limits are. Chris wasn't exactly a competitive or ambitious guy but that doesn't mean he can't hope for something better. He tries hard to do the best in what comes to him. There was no doubt that it will take him somewhere on the next level in his life. After all, he was just a normal guy who wanted to achieve something in his life no matter how small or big it was.

Chris buys a coffee on his way to the office. He already told his manager that he would make his own way there, just because he knew he would be having a fun night before the whole project started. Today was for a short discussion with the directors and other main cast members, to talk about the script and maybe get some ideas on how this film is going to go. It was always like this with Marvel. You never know what exactly is coming until you've actually started the project. Chris likes that in a way, since it makes the whole idea of being in such a huge film more interesting; gives him something to look forward to. And Chris is very happy when he sees Scarlett in front of the building, just stepping out of the van.

"Hey, Scarlett." Chris says, not too loudly but enough that she can hear. Scarlett is wearing a trench coat and boots. It is understandable since the weather's starting to get cold these days. And that suddenly reminds him that he left his jumper in that girl's flat. "Chris. So good to see you." Scarlett hugs him. He hugs back.

"You look good. All ready to become a sexy, dangerous spy again." Chris jokes as they walk inside the building together. Scarlett laughs.

"Look who's talking. You're all pumped up and huge enough to throw some shields around."

"Well yeah, had to buy new clothes. I'll shrink as the time goes, though, you know."

"Is that why you're only wearing a T-shirt in this weather? The coats didn't fit you anymore?"

This time Chris laughs. "Nah, I left my jumper at this house." Scarlette asks him what it means by 'this house' and Chris explains, that he went out drinking with his mates at a pub, ended up going to a club he didn't even know existed, then got himself in a girl's bed who's name Chris couldn't really remember. It's probably Amber or Amy or something. Scarlett isn't too surprised.

"I guess the jumper of yours was worth the fun you had."

"Dunno, maybe I'll go back to that house and save my jumper back. I like that jumper."

"Look, Chris." Scarlett turns around to meet his eyes. "You should be careful, you know. About who you meet and have sex with. I'm not saying that you shouldn't have fun or that you should throw your personal life away, but going to a random club and having a one-night stand with a girl you don't even remember the name of isn't exactly the thing you'd want to go for. Not when you're Captain America anyway."

"I know, Scarlett. You know I wouldn't do something too stupid."

"I hope so." Scarlett shrugs. "It's just that I know what kind of things can happen once someone becomes a well-known actor or actress. No matter how hard you try to avoid them, problems always find you."

Of course, Chris knows this too. The rumors. The media. The people. It was a part of the things that you had to handle as an actor. A famous actor. Chris wouldn't call himself famous, because he still has no idea what the 'real' famous people go through, but he knows enough to understand what Scarlett is saying. And he knows that Scarlett's been through things herself that makes her want to give such advice to Chris. Chris thanks her and they start walking again.

"I didn't know you were into one-night stands, by the way. Thought you just wouldn't be the person to go for those things." Scarlett says lightly.

"It's not like I do it every day. When I feel like it, which is quite rare, I do it. When I meet someone I'd like to spend some time with, I don't usually hesitate to ask so."

"Carpe diem, huh."

"More of seizing the chances to enjoy my life, but you can say that."

"Oh. You're one of those guys who'd break a girl's heart without even intending to." Chris says what, and Scarlett says half-jokingly. "You know, being all sweet and lovely, and then once you've lost your feelings or interest, you'd just cut her out."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Hey. I wouldn't do that. Sure I've had one-nights and short-term relationships, but that doesn't mean I'm a heartbreaker."

"Maybe." Scarlett smiles, and Chris is sure she still thinks the same. "Kay, got to fix my make-up before we start. I'll see you there, Chris. And by the way, I still love you." She says that in such a cool tone that Chris has to smile. He knows that she'll still be one of his loveliest co-workers and friends even after saying whatever the mean stuff she has to say about him.

It makes him think though, it is hard to call her mean when it's obvious that she cares for him. It's just that she's so truthful that she doesn't try to sweet talk Chris into what she has in mind. Scarlett's always very straightforward. Chris remembers a few times when he made girls shout at him or cry over the phone when relationships come to end, but isn't that what goes on when every relationship comes to an end? He cried too when his girlfriend dumped him back in high school. Relationships can suck bad. He knows it, and that's why he's not too afraid to take steps into relationships. Because he sure is ready for it; all the bad stuff as well as the good stuff of relationships.

It might be true that he broke a heart or two, but it's better to stop before it gets worse, right? He couldn't carry on with the relationships he wasn't satisfied with, or had no feelings left. It would be lying if he stayed in such relationships. Chris opens the door of a seminar room, and at the same time he gets a text message. It wasn't a saved number. 'I'll give you back the jumper if you take me out tonight.' the message says. Without even thinking, he puts the number as spam. There goes a Ralph Lauren, he thinks to himself. Then he hears a voice calling him.

"Chris."

The younger guy stands from the chair and walks towards him. Chris puts his arms around the guy as he lightly hugs Chris, his slim figure feeling just right inside his arms. Sebastian smiles at him.

"Long time no see, man."

Yes. It's been a long time since he saw Sebastian Stan for the last time.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

If he remembers correctly, the last time Chris met Sebastian was at the after party for Iron Man 3. Chris couldn't make it to the premiere, job-security and all, but he still wanted to say hello and congratulate Downey for all the work he'd done. Downey's always been one of the greatest mentors in his career, and also a wonderful friend too. After talking to few people who recognized him, he could finally see Downey face to face. The guy was amazing and energetic as ever, surrounded with people who'd die for a chance to talk to him. But Downey spared some time to talk with Chris alone, and they talked about the movie a bit and what's going on in their personal life a bit too. Downey didn't forget to give Chris a little pressure for his upcoming Captain America movie, and Chris sucked it up because he was sure he'd get a lot of these from then on. Before he went back to the people who were waiting to get his attention, Downey said something like "Oh your work buddy's here. Um, Stan I think." and Chris had to think for a moment trying to figure out who Stan was. There were just too many people to remember the names of since he got into the serious Hollywood business, but yeah, he felt bad not being able to remember the name of his co-worker. Then he forgot about the person called Stan completely when a girl came up to him and started to say how much she loves the Captain America uniform(Even though she was pretty hot, that uniform talk just killed the mood for him to do anything with her). It wasn't until about half an hour later when he recognized Hemsworth standing by the window, talking to someone who was showing his back to Chris. When Hemsworth darted his eyes to Chris, the guy followed his gaze and turned around to see Chris too. And that's when Chris thought; oh, Sebastian Stan.

It wasn't that Sebastian Stan was unimportant or something, but they really didn't keep in touch after the shooting of The First Avenger which was ages ago. Sebastian was a good guy, Chris still had a nice impression on him. But yeah, that was about it. A sweet, nice kid who played perfect Bucky Barnes. They said hello and stuff, but Chris ended up talking to Hemsworth more. Couldn't remember if he even said goodbye to Sebastian that night. He just met too many people. And to be honest, Sebastian wasn't really the type who'd grab someone's attention so easily, like Downey or Hemsworth. He was more of a quiet guy who'd sit back and laugh at someone's joke rather than stepping up to lead the mood. He was good looking for sure, but at a place where it's packed with countless gorgeous Hollywood stars most of them with physical features like Hemsworth the demigod, Sebastian didn't really get a chance.

Not that Chris defines people on how they look or act, but he is a guy after all. He tends to put his eyes on something that's more interesting. If Sebastian was close enough a friend, he sure would have talked to him more. But after all, Sebastian was just a great guy to be working with. And that was it.

  
*

  
Sebastian looks a little sleepy, his eyes blinking slow as he combs his hair back with fingers. His hair was still wet and Chris can see the shoulders of his shirt has some water marks. Chris thinks maybe Sebastian has lost some weight since he met him last time, because his waist did feel quite slim in his arms and it looks slim too with the tight shirt that shows the guy's body shape. There's no one in the room except them. They sit down on the chairs.

"I see you've gotten bigger." Sebastian smiles, his voice lazy and a little husky.

What Sebastian says... and his face and voice. Chris can't help but to think that's just what someone would expect from a lover in the morning. And Chris is shocked at himself, and also hates himself for thinking that while looking at his co-worker. A male co-worker. Trying best to hide his thoughts, Chris laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, not big enough though. They'll probably want me to put some more muscles on. Why are you so skinny, by the way."

"I tried to put on some weight for the past couple of weeks. Didn't work very well." Sebastian shrugs. "Joe said I wouldn't need to get too big anyway so I'm not too worried."

"Good for you." Chris chuckles. "This whole diet and working out's just crazy."

Sebastian scans Chris' body. "I can imagine."

Then Chris suddenly feels aware of himself and shifts slightly in his seat. Sebastian asks him if he could have some of his coffee like he doesn't expect the answer to be no, and Chris says go for it. He watches as Sebastian is sipping his coffee and typing texts with another hand, looking both a bit tired and relaxed.

Okay. Chris has to admit that Sebastian is somewhat different from how he remembers him, but can't quite figure out what the change was.

It makes him feel weird, but it's also weird that he thinks it's weird. So he tries not to think about it too hard. Sebastian hands him the coffee back. "The Russo's are here already, they just went out to make some changes in the paper works. They arrived before me, I thought I'd be the first to get here."

"You're early too. Your hair's still wet."

Sebastian grins. "Had to have a shower again before leaving."

"Wow. You can be bothered having two showers in the morning?"

"Couldn't help it. Sex makes me sweat a lot."

That answer shuts Chris up completely. So that explains why he looks so sleepy and dazed. Was Sebastian always this direct? The guy looks a bit shy though in the way he smiles and blinks his lashes, and that makes Chris' mouth dry. He dumbly mumbles something like oh and yeah it does. Sebastian makes a small laugh.

"Are you trying to make me embarrassed? You're acting funny."

"Am I?" Yeah, he totally is. But Chris manages to say that in a playful way. Sebastian looks him with softness in his foggy eyes, and Chris can't take his eyes off them.

"It's good to work with you again, Chris."

"Likewise." And Chris means it. Sebastian is a nice guy. "We should've kept in touch more often. I don't know why we didn't."

Sebastian hmms. "Because you don't have my number?"

Chris feels dumb again and Sebastian laughs it off. They exchange numbers and Sebastian says that yeah, they should definitely spend some quality time together, when they get chance to anyway before they get into the real shooting of the film. He says he knows this amazing tapas bar not too far from here and Chris says he'd love to check out that place. As Sebastian is saving the number, Chris asks nonchalantly.

"So you're dating someone."

"Yeah. You?"

"Not really. Just got out of one like a month ago."

"How long did it go for?"

"About three months I think. Didn't end very well."

"I guess things happen." Sebastian says as he plays with his cell phone. "You never know how relationships can end."

"True. We all need to take some risks though, right."

"Yeah. I guess so." Sebastian smiles in a way that makes him look somewhat vulnerable, but it disappears quickly. Chris clears his throat a little and asks him.

"So, this girl you're dating. Tell me about her."

Sebastian shrugs. "Nice. Funny. Great body. I don't know, tough sometimes but its attractive too." Chris is never really a fan of a tough girl but he can imagine Sebastian going out with one like that. Sometimes Sebastian looks like a passive guy, and a strong leading girl might suit him good. Sebastian folds his arms over the desk and rests his head on them, looking up Chris sideways. He, again, looks shy when he opens his mouth again with his eyes glistening under the dim light of the seminar room.

"It's not a girl, by the way."

This time, Chris feels dumbfounded for a little longer. And he's not sorry for it.

  
*

  
Chris had nothing against gays. Of course he didn't, for god's sake his brother was a queer. But that still didn't stop him from being surprised by Sebastian's sudden confession that just came out of nowhere so unexpectedly. As far as Chris knew, Sebastian was straight. He heard the gossips when Sebastian was going out with this actress from the same tv series which went on for quite a long time. He still remembers what Sebastian said when they were talking about relationships few years back when shooting The First Avenger, and if he remembers right, Sebastian didn't even give out a hint on dating a same sex. Maybe he just avoided mentioning it or didn't want to talk about it. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Having a gay co-worker didn't bother Chris at all, and Sebastian says he knew that Chris wouldn't mind and he wouldn't tell anyone about it, that's why he told him. He says he's not exactly gay, but more of a bisexual. At least he thinks so, because he hasn't had a relationship with girls for some time. They couldn't talk about it any longer because other people started to come into the room and they had to get on to the business. All of them were going to have a meal together but Sebastian leaves right after the discussion has finished few hours later, promising that he'd join next time, saying that his friend is waiting outside for him. And Chris just knows it will be Sebastian's boyfriend. Chris watches as Sebastian walks out the door, feeling a tight knot that starts to grow inside his guts. He doesn't know why.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
Chris wouldn't call himself a good guy. How do you define a good guy anyway? As long as he knows, there are no good guys. There can't be. If someone seems like a good guy, he's probably pretending or skilled enough to show himself like a good guy, which also suggests that the guy might be experienced. By saying experienced it means the guy is very used to treat people in the favorable way. Chris Evans isn't perfect but he can be good, too. Well, it's like he wouldn't do something bad to others, just because he usually doesn't even think that way. He can't. His sister says he's not smart enough to treat anyone bad intentionally, which Chris still can't figure out if it's an insult or a complement. After all, people call Chris a good guy, most of them anyway.

"Dude, you're such an asshole."

Chris groans and Scott says it again just for an emphasis. "You're an asshole. And you know that,"

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt her, alright?"

Chris tries to be all defensive but Scott doesn't fall for that. He knows his brother too well. The bar is quiet with only a few people enjoying themselves which makes Chris feel uneasy because of the chance someone might hear their conversation, but Scott doesn't seem to care. He crosses his arms and Chris can already guess what he's going to say.

"You're lucky that she's not the kind of person who goes for a revenge. You remember her friend Laura, right? She told me Kelly's not going to put it out on the press, because she probably still loves you."

"What, you're keeping in touch with Laura? Can't believe this. She always hated me."

"I don't blame her."

"And I'm pretty sure Kelly doesn't love me anymore, she said some really horrible things to me."

"Did it ever come to your mind that you deserved it?"

Chris opens his mouth to say something then he looks at his brother's expression which tells him that whatever he's going to say it won't work on him. So he just closes his mouth and sighs instead. Okay, it is true that most of the people called him a good guy. The exceptions would be his past girlfriends(and his brother).

It's weird but he can literally count the number of his relationships that ended peacefully with one hand, out of like, few dozens, if you include all the short-term relationships in his life too which only lasted like less than a couple of weeks. The reason with the break ups varies. For this instance, Kelly thought Chris just had too many girls around him and she started to interrogate him about every single things he'd done. And Chris can't stand possessiveness, he just can't. Possessive girls make him lose interest. And soon there came arguments and less talking and less seeing each other and goodbye in that order. You know, like what happens in every relationship.

It's not that he takes relationships lightly, he's had some long ones too. And he loves being with people, keeping them happy. Then he'll be happy. In that way, they'll all be happy. He didn't like complications. That's why Chris is so annoyed every time he fails to bring nice endings to relationships because he never intends to do that. Why can't people just relax and be more understanding?

"Look bro, she's the one who said we should quit. And then she suddenly changes her mind and starts ringing me again like I have no choice but to go out with her again. I don't get it." Chris empties his glass. "I understand that she got jealous and suspicious and shit, okay, that might have been my fault and I said sorry. But if I was in her position, I would just say goodbye and be done with it instead of being so temperamental and hysterical. We could even be friends again."

"Be friends again."

"Yeah. Why not."

"Maybe you should go into an open relationship stage. That might give you a kick." says Scott, and he knows Chris is never a fan of open relationships.

"A kick for what? Am I in Limbo or something?"

"If its a Limbo for jerks, that sounds about right."

"Ouch."

"People have feelings, Chris. Emotions. Attachment. It's not something that can just stop when you want it to. Not everyone's like you."

"You talk like I'm not even a human being. Of course I have feelings too."

"Dunno, sometimes you seem like a cold-hearted bastard to me."

Chris winces, and orders another glass of beer. He feels uncomfortable and victimized, even though he knows that Scott is being sincere and he can sense how much he's worried about Chris. It feels like nothing's helping him when he just wants to keep everything simple. So he decides to stop thinking.

"I did what was right. It might have hurt her, but she'll get it eventually. I only meant it good."

Scott sighs. "That's what makes it even worse. You're a nice guy, dude, but you can be so mean too."

"Some girls were cool and understanding."

"You're talking about understanding? Then why don't you try to understand Kelly?"

"That's the thing. I can't understand her."

Scott makes this face that literally says why do I even bother. He leans back to the chair and shakes his head. "Alright, just, do whatever you want. As long as you don't put yourself into any fucked up problems, I guess it wouldn't matter."

Chris doesn't look at his brother and drinks his beer without saying anything. Soon he changes the subject and starts talking about last week's football match, trying to get rid of any complicated thoughts that creep up in his mind.

  
*

  
It's Thursday when Chris calls Sebastian. Scott left New York the day before after his two-day visit. He is on the way out of the gym when Sebastian answers the phone. Chris asks if that amazing tapas bar is open tonight, and when Sebastian says yes he suggests that they should go tonight then. The younger guy seemed like thinking for a moment before he agrees to Chris' suggestion, but says that he only has couple of hours. Chris has no problem with that. He gets changed in his rent house and heads to the address Sebastian told him. In about half an hour they are sitting at the corner of the restaurant where the light is dim and moody with some Spanish music in the background. Sebastian is wearing a warm pullover that looks a little big for him, his hair done carefully so it kind of looks messy in a good way. He looks... nice.

"Sorry that I don't have more time. Matt's coming to New York to see me, so." Sebastian makes an apologetic smile.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. That's why."

Sebastian says what but Chris says never mind. He picks up a piece of nacho chip when asking "How'd you meet him?"

"We met at a friend's place. There was a party and it just, happened." Sebastian thumbs the edge of the wine glass which he barely drank. "He lives in California but we get to see each other often cus he can travel a lot, like, almost whenever he wants to."

Apparently Sebastian's boyfriend works in this top banking company that even Chris, who knows nothing about that sort of thing, heard about. There's a hint of pride in the way Sebastian talks about his boyfriend who's probably rich, funny, nice and has great body. But it's not like Sebastian is boastful about it, he just seems truly affectionate to the guy. The way his eyes shine and lips making a small grin when he talks about this guy called Matt... Chris runs a hand through his hair.

"Does anyone else know?"

"What?"

"About you, going out with a guy. Matt."

"My close friends know. And you. Didn't tell my mum, she's gonna get a heart attack when she finds out her only son's having sex with a man."

Sebastian laughs in a self-deprecating way. Chris thinks, okay, that's one of the things that haven't changed since the last time he met him. Chris wonders if he's always been gay, or bisexual or whatever, and if so that would kind of explain why he shows that self-deprecating manner. You know, bad experiences and all. But Chris doesn't ask him, not now anyway. He comes out of the thoughts when Sebastian calls him.

"I'm glad you're working with me," Sebastian says, eyes so fond. "Sometimes it's hard, you know, not being able to talk to anyone about this kind of... topic when I'm working. That means when I need to spend few months pretending I'm totally straight. Hah, it's not like I'm dying to tell everyone that I'm gay but, well, you know what I mean."

Chris has to smile to that. "Don't worry. I get it, my brother used to have a similar dilemma before he came out publicly." Actually it was Chris who outed him but oh well. Sebastian looks somewhere over Chris' left shoulder and shrugs.

"It's just that, you and I. We weren't exactly close... at least that's what I thought."

And Chris awkwardly admits. "Yeah, I guess."

"I hope I didn't, like, give you pressure or something."

Yes. Even though Sebastian seems to have become a different person, Chris still sees that Sebastian is just the same guy as he was. He worries too much, always careful not to cause any trouble. Always so aware of others' feelings, such empathy. That's Sebastian Stan.

"No." So Chris says. "No, you didn't at all."

Sebastian squints his eyes, smiling and Chris thinks he's blushing even though he couldn't see it in the dim light. Then Sebastian pulls out his hand, slowly and gently grabbing Chris' hand which is resting on the table. He does it so carefully that Chris doesn't even dare moving away. Chris looks up, and finds Sebastian looking at him with such emotion in his eyes that almost makes Chris feel overwhelmed by it.

"Thanks, Chris. It means a lot to me."

Chris is about to hold his hand back when a man comes up to their table.

"Sebs."

Sebastian turns his head around, surprised. "Matt?"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Matt is a good looking man, maybe not as much of an actor-look but good enough to easily make a few girls have a crush on him. He is tall, maybe almost as tall as Chris himself, and is dark-haired with dark eyes, and has a stubble that kind of makes him older than his age. Chris guesses he's probably in his mid 30s or something. He is wearing grey suits which look expensive, and his shoes too. When Chris sees what type of watch the man is wearing, he thinks, yeah he has to be a very rich dude. Rich enough to afford a watch that costs more than five grand, anyway.

The man's eyes move to Chris, then to Sebastian, and then to their hands that were touching. Sebastian let go of Chris' hand like he is burnt from it. Chris understands, but can't help frowning either. Sebastian makes a surprised but anxious smile.

"Matt. I thought you were coming at... and we were gonna meet at my place?"

"I came early. To surprise you." Matt eyes Chris. "And you do seem surprised."

'Not exactly what I expected you to be doing with your friend', says the look on Matt's eyes. Chris feels tense.

Apparently Sebastian had been texting with Matt saying that he's seeing a friend at the Spanish tapas bar, which of course Matt knows where since he and Sebastian together went there before already. And Matt just decided to show up in the middle to, yeah, surprise Sebastian. Sebastian quickly stands up from his chair to hug Matt, and Matt kisses him on his lips, just a short kiss, as his arms hold Sebastian's waist tightly. Not really knowing what to do, Chris just watches the couple and smiles as best as he can. It really is a cute scene but he doesn't know why it feels harder than usual to make an unhearted smile. Well he's an actor so he manages.

Matt sits next to Sebastian. It is quite obvious that Matt is now suspicious about Chris, since they were holding hands just a minute ago. Chris, with that smile still on, shakes hands with him casually.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chris."

Matt nods politely. "I know who you are. Your face was everywhere when that movie came out. What was it called?"

"The Avengers?" Sebastian says.

"Yes. That one. Sorry."

"That's fine." Chris feels like he wants to say something aggressive but then he doesn't know, again, why he wants to. So he just tries to play nice. "So, Sebastian told me about you. Matt, right?"

"I wonder what kind of mean things he said about me." Matt says jokingly, looking at Sebastian with soft eyes. His one arm is around Sebastian's waist constantly, and Sebastian seems fine with that, no actually he likes it, even though he looks a little embarrassed doing it in front of Chris. Sebastian keeps looking at Chris with a bit of nervousness mixed with smile. His face is literally asking them to be nice with each other.

So Chris shrugs. "Just the good things. You shouldn't worry."

"Yeah, Matt." Sebastian laughs as he tenderly rubs his boyfriend's shoulder. "You know me."

Matt seems much more loose after few minutes of talking. He is a nice guy after all, Matt. He is the type who'd spend most of the time focusing on his work, and go back home to his wife -well, in this case his boyfriend- for every dinner on time. He sure misses Sebastian a lot because it's hard for them to stay together for a long time. Even though he can come see Sebastian almost where ever and whenever he can, it would be like one or two days maximum of staying since he had a job to attend every day, a very serious job. And Chris thinks, if he was either one of these two guys he would've probably broke up a while ago.

Matt kind of wants to leave with Sebastian after about quarter of an hour or so, and Chris says it's totally fine with him. He was going to pay, but Matt strongly insists that he should pay the bill. Chris doesn't even get a chance to pull out his wallet. When Matt's making payment, Sebastian turns around to look at Chris.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian makes that guilty face of his with eyebrows bending.

"About what?"

"Just... dunno. I feel like I'm ditching you? I didn't know he'd be coming so soon."

"You're not. Don't worry about it." Chris smiles and pats Sebastian's shoulder. "You guys look good together."

"Really?"

Sebastian's face brighten up. Chris chokes a little.

"Yep. Really."

Chris sees them leaving in a Aston Martin. Seriously, Matt's a guy who'd even borrow a Aston Martin for a couple of days just to woo his boyfriend. That kind of shocked Chris more than anything that happened that night, probably because he had never done something like that for his girlfriends in his life. Well, a BMW but only once. Matt offers Chris a ride but knowing that he doesn't really want to give him a ride but just being polite, Chris refuses. Sebastian gives him a hug goodbye. And the couple drove off leaving Chris standing on the street in front of the tapas bar. He soon realizes that some people might recognize him so starts walking to his place. On his way, Chris changes his mind and goes into a random bar. He gets a girl whose name he can't remember. He brings her to a five-star hotel, and fucks her brains out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made my tumblr! abijammm.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> No proof-reading done. Please ignore spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
